Oberon King of the fairies Naruto Uzumaki
by NatsuDragnel silver soul
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Losing his life saving his best friend and so close to reaching his dream. Most would say Naruto Uzumaki had horrible luck. Parents kill minutes after he born making him an orphan, hated by most of the people in his home village, only to fight for them to reach his dream of becoming Hokage against impossible odds changing their opinion of him and save people from villains how to want to rule the world and themselves only for it to mean nothing.

People would say there's no God if that was the fate of the soul of Naruto Uzumaki. But theirs is one he would give him another life to reach happiness as Fairy tail's ace Demonic Dragon God Slayer And an unbelievable love life too.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened" asked a blonde haired teen that had three whisker-like scars on each cheek wearing with remained of his orange and black jumpsuit as look around seeing a black void.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki" the blonde whipped his head around to see a blond man with a halo over his head with twelve white wings wearing a suit sitting at a desk holding a folder.

"Who are you, where am I?" asked the whiskered teen bilking a few times as he stared at the angle behind the desk.

"You're in limbo, a state between life and death and I'm Gabriel your handler," The angel explained as he places the folder down.

"Why am I here? am I being judged? I'm going to hell aren't I?" Naruto began panicking and started firing off questions wondering why he was here.

"Heavens no, you have been given second chance at life, for all your heroic deeds and the suffering you've been through you've earned other chance at happiness," The angle explains with a warm smile calming the hero of the leaf.

"Really, I can't wait to see every I'm totally going to be named hokages after this," Naruto shouted excitement of going back with Sasuke to the hidden leaf.

"I sorry but I think there's been a misunderstanding, Naruto your not returning to the Elemental Nations," The angel said crushing Naruto's hope of going home.

" **But you said that I got a second chance**?" Naruto shouted in anger and confusion.

"Set down and let me explain," The other blond said as a chair risen from what he assumed was the ground which he toke.

" After a person dies their soul leaves and can't return to the world they were born in to or remain. A few like you are given another life in a different world, they lose some if not all their power if they don't fit into that world rules," angle said

"So I'll never see anyone from my world again?" Naruto asked in a depressed tone at the fact he wouldn't see his friends again or reach his dream.

"There is a small chance of that happening." the angel said making a hand gesture that showed the chance of it happening to give him a small amount of hope.

"The world you'll be reborn into is known as earthland, a world that relies on magic," The angel said deciding to give Naruto the information he needed.

"You mean real magic, not card tricks," Naruto asked surprised.

" yes, real magic, now then let's look at your file," the angel said as picked up and look over a folder with Naruto on it

"Looks like you'll have a massive magic container," the angel said in slite surprised at the amount magic power he'll have surpassed the Wizard Saints and could still grow.

"Magic container?" our blonde hero asked with several question marks appearing above his head.

"It like a chakra network, the larger it is the more magic you can have in it but the only difference is you don't make the magic but gather, etherion from the air to fill it," the angel explains before continuing to read.

"You'll also have a rare **Takeover magic** know as **Lost soul Takeover** which will allow you to use the power of the bijūs and any other souls of the dead so long as you killed it or personally close to it,"

"What is **Takeover magic** and How do I use it?" Naruto asked while confused but happy that apart of his friends would still be with him in his new life.

"Well, basically **Takeover magic** allows one to take the power of monster, animes, demons, or other beings by taking their soul into their bodies like a jinchuuriki, To use it Focus your magic into a mental image and say **Takeover lost soul** the name of whatever you wish to turn in to and that's it,"

"Mmm, it seems you'll have a talent for **lost magic** and swordsmanship," Gabriel said looking at Naruto who seems confused.

"Oh, right you have no idea what that is, **lost magic** is powerful magic that was forgotten by the passing of time," The angel said remembering is fellow blonde didn't know much about the world he was going to.

"Oh, and it looks like you'll keep your healing factor too," the angel said before a white circle appeared under Naruto's chair.

"Look like time is up, so I'll leave everything else to be a surprise," Gabriel said waving goodbye as Naruto fell through it and cursing up a storm.

"W-wh-what the hell," the blonde hero through chattering teeth as he hugged himself trying to keep warm as looked around see nothing but snow only to stop when his eyes lock on a glacier.

" **I'm five, Dammit!** " Naruto shouted as he looked at his reflection in the ice seeing his five-year-old self-wearing a black shirt and orange pants.

After getting over the shock of turning into a child naruto began making his way through the mountains looking for shelter or a village but the cold was starting to weigh on him.

"damn it I can't die again," Naruto said in a weak voice as he struggled through the snow slowly as his body grew heavy before the spark in eyes when he remembered his magic.

" **Takeover lost soul Matatabi** , " he shouted as blue flames consumed his body. After they subsided revealing Naruto wearing only a hakama with black markings covering his body except his hands and forearm being replaced by black claw-like hands, his hair changed from blonde to blue with black highlights that could be mistaken for games. As his eyes turned aswell one a greenish blue while the other yellow.

"Wow this so cool don't you oh I forgot," The ex-jinchuuriki said in wonder before his voice fell flat when he remembered that there was no one else.

" _No, I need to keep moving forward"_ Naruto remotivating himself before depression could set in. He knew his friend would what him to keep moving forward and find happiness for himself. As he began his search again completely oblivious of the scorched rock beneath his feet and all the snow and ice in a ten feet radius evaporating from his new body temperature.

 **Several hours later**

"Dammit must be out of magic," Naruto mentally cursed as he felt a very familiar feeling took his body as he returned to normal as darkness slowly took him.

As his body laid there unmoving as it began to snow that became a mighty blizzard. From it, a dark figure appeared taking him it to its arms before returned to the storm.

 _ **Somewhere else**_

"An angel," was the first thing Naruto said as woke to see a beautiful woman. She had long midnight dark hair that framed her heart-shaped face, pale blue eyes wearing a white yukata.

" _Not even a day,"_ was naruto next thought as he gave a flat look at what that meant.

"Mmmm, close but I'm a goddess," she said caching his attention remembering Gabriel said, God when they talked in the limbo.

"So am I dead," Naruto ask wanting to make sure his second chance wasn't over yet.

"No, you're still alive," she said tilting her head with a smile.

"Thanks but why did you save me?" He couldn't help but ask remembering his past experience with goddesses.

"Well, I saw you using that powerful **Takeover** that even the most powerful of mages would struggle to control, As well your large magic reserves which are abnormal for a child even more so for a human one. so I disused to teach you **Godslayer magic** and make you my champion," dark hair Beauty explains.

"Your champion," The blond asked raising an eyebrow as he sat up in the bed.

"Yes, we gods have fought each other for centuries for control of this world. To end the feud we decided to settle it with a Battle Royale to the death each of us choosing a champion to represent us and teach them **Godslayer magic** in a period of two years before sending them to fight" The goddess explaining as her tone sadden.

"Why are you doing this," Naruto asked seeing she was uncomfortable.

"You pretty smart kid," she said refusing to make eye contact.

" don't Dodge," Naruto said as he gave her a flat look.

"Why do you want to know I thought most humans would jump at the chance to gain power," she said crossing her arms giving him an annoyed look.

"Well I'm not most human and I like to know what I'm fighting for," Naruto said as he returned he look.

"Ha fine," she said pouting as she gave up.

"It's the darkness of this world caused by Ankhseram idiocy," she said beginning her tale.

"That idiot cursed someone who tampered with the flow of life and death with immortality as well as to lose control of their magic and all it did was in a person who downward spiral. which caused all of the tragedies of this world and the darkness on the horizon." She said as she clunch the fabric of in her fist.

" hundred of people died in that person's name Wars raged massacres of the innocent and inhumane things have been done" tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered those heinous acts.

"right now the world is in peace but so long as that man lives it won't remain that way Yukata I want to fix what has been broken in this world that is why I want to be in charge of it, will you help me," She asked with a pleading look.

Naruto stared at her for a while before he gave his answer. "Well then I guess I'm your champion," he said giving is Signature Smile while extending a hand towards her.

"Thank you," she said taking his hand.

"So you're going to teach me magic that can kill gods? " decided to ask wanting to learn more of this world and what he be learning.

"Well no it's more like a more effective attack, Like all **Slayer magic** it's designed to wound one thing like gods so it won't be as effective on dragons or demons and a few other magics as well" she explains.

"I look forward to training with you…" Naruto said with a mock salute before he realized something.

"what your name?" he asked tilting his head.

"I'm Eira the goddess of ice, knowledge, and hope," she said giggling at his antics

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Eira sensei, Dattebayo," he said with his thumb pointing to himself.


End file.
